Blind (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: "If she makes you happy...then I'll deal with it" "So are you going to get along?" "No" "Then what are you saying?" "That I'm not going to make you choose. I did it for you. Bye" Riley is tired of being forgotten by her so called best friend Jacob. She is in love with him but he can't see it. One day she finally has enough and things change.
1. Chapter 1

Ever have that one guy that you always wish would ask you to be his girlfriend, but has no idea you exist? Well the guy driving me insane is Jacob Perez aka Princeton. But you know what makes it worse? He's my best friend. Tell me that isn't awkward, I dare you.

In other news, my name is Riley Ashford. But people call me Mayhem, for multiple reasons. I'm the captain of the girls volleyball team. I joined the team freshmen year. The senior that was the captain 2 years ago, chose me as her replacement, nobody saw it coming because freshmen don't really get noticed like that. At first people doubted me, but as soon as sophomore year came and the season started it was GAME OVER for the other schools. They got destroyed. Trust me when I say I don't hold back, I mean the ADHD has to be good for something. Like this one time, I hit the ball so hard it hit this girl in the face. She had a busted lip and a broken nose. Sad but you get might point, right?

Anyways, the other reason I'm called Mayhem is because I'm not wrapped too tight. I have ADHD and I'm bi polar. You get on my bad side...your life is basically over.

But to main reason I'm talking. I'm one the volleyball team and in every AP or Honors class we have at this school. Which classifies me as NERD. I'm Hawaiian and Native American. I have long ebony hair with natural streaks of light brown. Grey eyes. I'm 5'4 and have very noticeable curves depending on what I wear. Surprisingly, I've been told that I look kind of like Kat Graham, but everyone has their opinion. I'm not very talkative in school. I'm always studying or working at my uncle's diner.

Meanwhile, Jacob is one of the POPULAR people. He's ridiculously sexy AND he can sing and dance. I don't know how, but we're best friends. It seems like that's all we'll ever be sometimes, but I can't help but hope.

Another shocker? My friends are cheerleaders. And they go out with his friends making them my friends too. We have a lot of fun together. At school, we don't really hang out that much. As you know, the Nerds and the Popular people aren't supposed to associate. During lunch while they're in the lunch room, I'm either in the library, the music room or the roof. Sometimes Jacob has me help him write songs. I can sing, but nobody really knows, not even him and I plan on keeping it that way.

However, everything has been a little off for me lately because Jacob has a new girlfriend. This trick named Amber. We only have two things in common. Jacob and the fact that we hate each other. I don't really know what her problem with me is, but I know she's just using Jacob. Obviously he can't see it, so he tries to have us get along. But we all know that's not happening. We argue, she makes fun of me, what is else is new. You don't know how bad I want to choke her.

It's junior year and the time is simply not going fast enough. Here's how I deal with secretly loving the hottest guy I've ever seen, that just so happens to be my best friend and the never ending cycle of high school drama. What can go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm was going off. I wasn't in the mood of going to school. It was the first day of school. I turned it off and stayed under the covers. A few minutes later, my cousin Danica came in my room. She shook me.

"Lee, get up"

I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. She was still in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. She looked at lot like me. But she had light brown hair that's shorter than mine. Her eyes are brown. She only has one piercing in each ear. Freckles were scattered around her face. She was starting high school this year. It was my junior year.

"I'm getting up"

I stood up and stretched. "We're leaving at 8:30"

"Okay"

She left my room and tripped going back up the stairs. My room is in the basement, and I love it. I went into my bathroom and showered. The hot water helped me wake up. I stepped out and wiped my mirror down. I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I decided to put on my black and grey shirt with lace sleeves and back , grey skinny jeans with my studded belt, and my black combat boots. I put on my feather necklace and my earrings were diamond studs.

I grabbed my messenger bag, my iPhone, my car keys and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. My aunt was in the kitchen at the stove frying bacon.

"Hey Aunt Sophie"

She turned her head. "Morning sweetie. Here's your breakfast" she handed me a plate with pancakes and bacon. A little while later Danica came down. Aunt Sophie gave her food too.

"Aunt Sophie, where's Uncle Jared?"

"He had to leave early this morning. There was an emergency at the diner"

It was almost 8:30, school starts at 9:30. I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Lee?"

"Yeah Auntie?"

"I expect you to take care of your cousin today"

"I know Auntie. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her"

I took out my phone and texted Jacob. He's been my best friend ever since I came to live with my aunt and her family. Why? I'll talk about that later. We met when I was playing with my uncle in the yard. We were playing catch and I started running around with it and he chased me around. I tripped and the ball rolled into the neighbor's yard. At that same instant a boy with a mess of a curly afro came outside. He saw the ball and picked it up, then looked at me.

A lady, I guessed who was his mother came out and walked over to him. She brought him over and started talking to my uncle.

"Hey Jared, who is this?"

"Hey Felicia. This is Riley, my niece"

She squatted down to my level. "Hi Riley. I've heard a lot about you"

Right about now I was trying to hide behind my uncle's leg. I simply waved.

"This is my son, Jacob"

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I replied

"Is this your ball?"

I nodded.

"Here" he said and handed me the ball

"Do you wanna play?"

"Sure" he said and smiled

After that we found out I was going to the same school and soon we became best friends. When we got to middle school, I started to get teased. Jacob would defend me and I would try my hardest not to cry sometimes. I owed him a lot. But I could never figure out why he wanted to be my friend.

[Text Convo] ISLAND

ISLANDSWAGG: Hey butthead :)

iBEaMisfit : Hey Loser :)

ISLANDSWAGG : R U ready yet?

iBEaMisfit : Yea. U?

ISLANDSWAGG : Yea. Im leavin wit Dani now

iBEaMisfit : Oh shit. FRESHMEAT leggo lol

ISLANDSWAGG : lol shut up. u betta not b late, boy

iBEaMisfit : yea yea wateva.

ISLANDSWAGG : Im serious.

iBEaMisfit : I know u r.

ISLANDSWAGG : gud then get 2 school

iBEaMisfit : yes mom

ISLANDSWAGG : watch it

iBEaMisfit : sorry. hey lee?

ISLANDSWAGG : yea?

iBEaMisfit : i 3 U :)

ISLANDSWAGG : -_- fool :)

[End of Convo]

We got into my car, a silver Nissan Murano and drove to school. I parked away from the front of the school.

As we got out of the car, I said to Danica, "Welcome to the place where you'll be spending the next four years of your life"

Isaac V. Lewis High School is one of the many schools in California leading in academics and athletics.

There was some people just hanging around the steps. As me and Danica got closer they started to stare at me. I avoided their eyes and kept it moving. We headed toward the office to get our schedules.

"Morning "

She was the secretary. A nice woman in her late forties with graying hair. Slight wrinkles in her face that were mostly visible when she smiled.

"Good morning dear. How are you?"

"I'm good. Can I get my schedule, please?"

"Of course dear"

She searched through some files and handed me a paper. "Here you go"

"Thank you. Oh , this my cousin. She just started school"

"Hello dear"

"Hello"

"Let me get you your schedule"

She handed her her schedule, her locker number and combination and a map. "Just in case you get lost"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Have a good day you two"

"Bye "

We left the office and walked down the hall. I helped Dani look for her locker. Locker 340 near the cafeteria. She opened her locker and threw some stuff in.

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to about something"

"Okay, whay is it?"

"You know how I told you that everybody calls me a nerd and makes fun of me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's not easy to deal with it sometimes. That's why I don't hang around with anyone. And I don't want you to not have a choice to be you"

"So?"

"So...I'm telling you to pretend like you don't know me"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want you to get made fun of. Just listen to me, okay?"

"Fine. But I have a question"

"Shoot"

"Aren't you best friends with Jacob? And what about Lacey, May and Gia?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you talk to them in school?"

"Not really"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because I don't need any trouble"

"Riley, I don't care about that. Your my family"

I smiled. "Okay, do what you want. I'm going to my locker"

My locker was on the other side of the school near the library. I scanned my schedule..._ AP English, AP World History, AP Chemistry, AP Calclus, P.E and Music... Sweet the less time I have spend here the better._

I looked at my watch. It was 8:50. I sat on the floor in front of my locker, put my headphones in my ear, closed my eyes and listened to Pour it Up by Rihanna.

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Strip clubs and dollar bills_

_I still got my money_

_Patron shots, can I get a refill_

_I still got my money_

_Strippers going up and down that pole_

_And I still got my money_

_Four o clock and we aint going home_

_Cause I still got my money_

_Money make the world go around_

_I still got my money_

_Bandz make your girl go down_

_And I still got my money_

_Lot mo' where dat came from_

_I still got my money_

_The minute you wise, you know you want some_

_I still got my money_

_Ohhhh_

_All I see is signs_

_All I see is dollar signs_

_Ohhhhh_

_Money on my mind_

_Money, money on my mind_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it fall off from the sky_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_Valet cost a hundred bills_

_I still got my money_

_Gold all up in my grill_

_I still got my money_

_Who cares how you haters feel_

_And I still got my money_

_Call J up and close a deal_

_I still got my money_

_My fragance on and they love my smell_

_I still got my money_

_So who cares about what I spend_

_I still got my money_

_My pocket's deep, and they never end_

_I still got my money_

_I'm going dumb with all my friends_

_I still got my money_

_Ohhh all I see is signs_

_All I see is dollar signs_

_Ohhhhh money on my mind_

_Money, money on my mind_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it fall off from the sky_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour It Up, Pour It Up_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

Suddenly I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black and gray Adidas standing in front of me. My eyes traveled up to find out who the owner was. And my eyes connected with brown. Jacob. He was looking down at me with a big smile on his face. My heart beat increased just by looking at him. He was just...ugh he just basically FINE okay?

I have a secret and I intend on taking it to my grave. I'm in love with my best friend. Yes I said it. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM. I first had a crush on him when we were 8 but as soon as puberty hit and we started high school, it wasn't that simple anymore. My hormones went into a frenzy with anything related to this boy. It was impossible for me not to love him.

From his eyes, to his smile, his voice (talking and singing), his body, his personality, everything about this boy made me want him BAD. But of course he doesn't notice me, not in that way. I don't think I'm all that pretty anyway. And plus he has a girlfriend. Amber. Just thinking about her gets me mad. She's the biggest hoe ever and he just can't see it.

I was thinking so hard, I forgot he was even there. I had been staring at him for the longest. He was waving his hand in my face.

"Lee?!"

"Huh...Sorry. What did you say?"

"Where is my hug?"

I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped him arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around a couple times. I didn't want him to let go. I swear I could stay like that forever.

Once my feet hit the floor, I pulled back from him and punched him in the arm.

"So now you remember me? There is something called a phone you know" I pretended to be upset. He went on vacation with his family and didn't call me. I was upset, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long. And he'd have to make it up to me.

He laughed. "I missed you too. I'm sorry" He said and started tickling me.

"Stop it" I said in between giggles

He stopped. I sat back down on the floor and he joined me, sitting on my right side.

"So what have you been up to munchkin?"

"I'm not that short"

I'm 5'4 and he's 5'10, so he shouldn't be calling me short.

"Anyways, I haven't been doing much. How was your vacation?"

"Kind of boring. It would've been better with you there"

"Well I'm here now. Lemme see your schedule"

He handed it to me. He has regular classes.

"Let me guess. You have all AP classes don't you?"

"Mmhmm"

"Why are you so smart?"

"How should I know? I just do my work"

"Are you going to tutor me still?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah"

"So yes"

We stay quiet for a few minutes until he breaks the silence.

"Have you seen Amber?"

"No" I said a little sourly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I say while getting up

As I try to walk away, he grabs me and pulls me back

"Lee, tell me what's wrong"

"I said it's nothing" I told him looking down at the floor

He brought my chin up to make me look at him.

"Tell me"

I sighed. "It's just that I don't like talking about her. She gets on my nerves."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "I don't understand what the problem is"

"The problem is she doesn't like me. And I've done nothing to her"

He leaned against the lockers. "How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"She talks about me when your not there. Gives me dirty looks anytime she sees me. What else do I have to say?" I said quietly

Right when he was about to speak, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I was wondering where you were"

I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I picked up my bag and started walking away. It killed me a little inside every time I thought about the two of them. I wasn't paying much attention where I was going, but it lead towards the AP hallway. Yes, all of the advanced classes have their own wing. I love that I'm never late to class because the library wasn't that great of a distance away from here.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't slow down.

"Lee wait"

I ignored him and kept walking in the direction of my English class.

I was almost there when he grabbed me and pulled into the stairway, gently pinning me to the wall so he wouldn't hurt me but to make sure I couldn't move.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Can you let go of me please? I need to go to class" I said avoiding his question

"Answer the question"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to. Can I go now?"

"No, not until you tell me why you walked away from me"

"Well can you at least get up off me?" I said struggling against him

He let go and stood a foot away from me.

I had been staring at anything but him, because if I looked at him I knew that I'd start crying. I wanted to say how I felt about Amber but that wouldn't help anything.

"I'm still waiting"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I left because I didn't want to say the wrong and end up in a fight. It doesn't matter what I say anyway...you won't listen to me"

"Say something like what? And what do you mean I won't listen to you?"

"Insult your girlfriend? I don't know. She's important to you. And -"

"Look at me"

I shook my head. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands on both sides of my face.

"Look at me" he repeated

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it

Jacob was looking me dead in eyes. Brown against grey.

"You're important too Riley. You're there for me when I need you. I wouldn't be who I was without you. There may be other people, but no one matters to me more than you. And she might be my girlfriend but my relationship with the two of you can't be compared"

His face was mere inches from mine, making my heart thrash around in my chest. And just as I predicted, tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't help it, I had all these emotions hidden away inside me and had no one to turn to with them. He pulled me towards him and I buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back until I stopped.

"Why are you crying?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine. It's just one of my mood swings"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

We walked back into the hall and he walked me to my class.

"So, you should bring me some food later since you pretty much kidnapped me"

"I'll see what I can do" he said and shoved me into the room

No one else was here yet.

I could tell this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jacob*

I didn't really believe Lee when she said she was fine but I decided to leave it alone. I walked to my first period, Biology. My boys Craig, Chresanto and Raquan were already in there acting the fool.

Ray-Ray was the first to notice me. "Aye, what up man?" he asked. We all did our handshake and I sat down across from Prodigy. Me and the guys could sing and dance. We called ourselves Mindless Behavior and hoped to get famous one day. Craig was Prodigy because this dude could pick any dance in two seconds. Chresanto was Roc Royal, he could rap. Raquan was Ray-Ray, he was mostly known for being a prankster. And me, I was Princeton. I'm pretty smart (not as smart as Lee) and I'm a kind of like a rock star hippie in a sense.

"Where were you?" asked Roc

"With Lee"

"Oh the resident genius. How is she?" asked Ray-Ray

"Fine I guess. There was a little situation but we fixed it"

"What kind of situation?" asked Prodigy

"It was about Amber"

"What about her?"

"She said that Amber doesn't like her and makes fun of her when I'm not around. She was really upset"

"Have you talked to your girl about it?" asked Ray-Ray

"Not yet. Should I?"

"Yeah. Find out the problem" said Roc

"He's right. You never know what could happen" said Prodigy

I'll talk to her later. There has to be something wrong, if Lee looked that hurt. I don't want to ruin my relationship with either of them.

"Hey, you remember when we first met Lee?" asked Ray-Ray

**_Flashback_**

_It was back in sophomore year and by this time, Lee had already made the decision to distance herself from Princeton in school to "help him maintain his image". He tried to tell her that he didn't care but she wouldn't listen. Around this time, he was already friends with the guys._

__*Ray-Ray*

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach" me and Roc said at the same time

"Good now get out of here"

We walked out of his office and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Man, how are we supposed to raise our grades in time for next season?" he asked me

"I don't know but we gotta think of something quick" I said. I was not about to get kicked off the football team, so I needed to figure out a plan fast.

In the lunchroom, we met up with Prince and Prodigy at our usual table in back near the windows.

I plopped into a seat and laid my head onto the cool surface. Roc did the same but fiddled with his lunch. I was so bummed, I didn't even bother to get any food and today was TACO DAY. That's how you know something is wrong.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" asked Princeton

"Coach threatened to bench us if don't get our grades up before the season starts" I said

"I warned you. If you did your work, instead of chasing after every girl you saw, you wouldn't be having this problem"

"Tell us something we don't know" mumbled Roc

I held my head my hands. "We need a miracle"

I looked up and Princeton had this weird look on his face and he was staring at me and Roc.

"What?"

"I know somebody that can help you"

"Don't play with my emotions boy"

"I'm serious. Hold on"

He started looking around the cafeteria then took out his phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" asked Roc

He ignored the question and said "Wait"

He looked behind Prodigy and waved a girl over. She had long black and brown hair with long bangs. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with a silver owl in it, denim shorts over some fishnets and grey Doc's. She was carrying this big ass textbook. As she she got closer I could make out her features a little better and she was actually pretty cute.

I looked at Roc and Prodigy and they just shrugged.

Once she was a few feet away from the table, he stood up and walked over to her. They started talking and I saw Princeton point in our direction and she looked over at us. They continued for a few more minutes and then they started walking back to the table.

"Guys, this Riley"

"Hi" she said rather low. I guess she was one of those quiet nerdy girls. She looked too cute to be a nerd though.

We greeted her and they sat down.

"I asked her to help you two. Riley is a tutor"

"She any good?" asked Roc

"Yeah, she's the reason I got those tickets to that basketball game a couple months back"

"Damn. So how does this work?" I asked

This Riley girl pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote on both of them. "Just fill these out and I'll take them to the office" she said pushing the papers over to us.

"Then what?"

"Then we get to work. When do you think you need to start?"

"Today" Roc said

She giggled and she ended up smiling a little which revealed perfect white teeth. "Okay...when and where?"

"How 'bout you guys just come to my place, 'cuz I need help studying for my English test" said Princeton.

"Okay, cool" I said

"Fine with me" said Roc

"Can I come?" asked Prodigy

"Sure"

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there. Later"

She got up and right as she was about to leave she turned back and took Princeton's apple. They smirked at each other before she left. As she was walking, I looked and noticed that she had a really nice body. _Shawty got a ass though._

__As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned to Princeton.

"Where you find her at man?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look you gave each other and she know where you live? You hitting that?"

"No! Man, that's my best friend" he said sounding a little off. I saw something in his eyes, like he was nervous?

"You're best friends...with that? How?"

He shrugged. "I met her when we were like...6 and we've stayed friends after that"

"How come we never see you with her?" asked Prodigy

"It's a long story. Sometimes when I'm not with you guys, I'm with her"

"Maybe you should try to get her to sit with us" said Roc

"We'll see"

**[After school at Princeton's House]**

****We we're in Prince's room waiting for Riley to get here. He was chillin' on his bed staring at the ceiling. Prod and Roc was playing on his PS3 and I was playing with Princeton's dog Sparks.

*Riley*

I guess I should feel weird being in a room with 4 boys but I didn't. I think it's because Jacob was going to be there and he always made me feel safe.

I parked my car in my drive way. I got out and texted my aunt that I'm tutoring at Jacob's and walked over to his house. His mom loves me to death so she leaves the back door open for me. I walked around the side of the house and in the backyard and bumped into his dad. He was messing with the lawnmower.

"Hi "

"Hey Lee, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing tutoring today"

"Is that why the boys are here at this time?"

"I guess..."

"Well, anyway head on up"

I said goodbye and walked into the kitchen through the backdoor. His mom was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Hi "

Her head popped up at the sound of my voice, her curls coming with her. You can obviously tell where he got his hair from.

"Hi Riley. Come give me a hug"

She practically bear hugged me. Like I said she loves me to death, one reason being that I keep Jacob focused in school. But overall she likes me because I'm not one of those "loose" girls as she calls them.

"They're waiting for you upstairs"

I made my way up the stairs. His room was the last one on the left. I knocked and could hear shuffling then the door opened to reveal Roc.

"Hey" he said while looking over my body then looking me in eyes and flashing me a smile.

"Hi...um can I come in?"

"Oh right sorry" he moved out of the way. I went straight to Jacob's desk and sat down. As soon as I put my bag down I felt something cold and wet on my ankle. I looked down to find Sparks harassing my boots with his paws. He was little beagle puppy. I picked him up and he immediately started "attacking" my face. Once I got him to calm down, I looked up and they were just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Okay...What do need help with?"

_4 hours later..._

I was laying next to Jake on his bed. We decided to take a break. I was doing my homework and he was writing in his song book. Prodigy and Roc went downstairs to raid his kitchen and Ray was on the PS3.

I was in the middle of trying to figure out this ridiculous set of polynomials from my AP Trig class when I felt someone poke me in the ribs.

"Yes?"

"I need help"

"With?"

"This verse"

I put my pencil inside my book, closed it and sat up.

"Let me see" he handed the book and I scanned the lyrics. I took my pencil and wrote some things in.

"There" I said while chucking the book at him.

He kicked me while reading what I wrote, "Thanks"

"Mmhmm"

Then someones phone chimed for a text message. It wasn't mine, it sounds like a doorbell.

It was Jacob's. "It's my mom, I'll be right back"

Then it was just me and Ray. I went back to my homework. It got quiet after a while but I didn't pay much attention to it. I heard movement then I saw a shadow being cast on my paper.

I looked up and it was Ray

"Hi?"

"Hey...Do you have a boyfriend?"

**Umm...that was a random question. Why is he asking her that? I know it was pretty short but it's a cliffhanger...Anyways, next chapter coming up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Excuse me?

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?

"I was wondering..."

"Because?"

"Well before I tell you why, I have another question" he said while getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed

"What?"

"Do you like Princeton?"

I froze.

"Um...I...why?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I asked because I think he likes you"

"How?"

"When I asked him if you two went out, he started to freak out, stutter and he wouldn't look me in the eye"

I didn't respond.

"Don't believe me?"

"Not really"

"It's okay. And don't worry, I won't tell him"

"Thanks"

"Gimme your phone"

"Why?"

"So if you ever need to talk about it, you can talk to me"

I dug through my bag and took out my iPhone. We traded phones and put in our numbers. As soon as we switched back Jacob walked back in with Prodigy and Roc. He stared at us for a minute before coming over to the bed.

"What did your mom want?"

"She wanted me to remove those two from the kitchen. They were trying to eat everything in the pantry"

"Hey, I'm on the football team. I need to eat" said Roc

"I was just hungry" Prodigy said

"Two bottomless pits" Jacob mumbled

Half an hour later, I decided it was time for me to go home. I looked at my phone, it was 8:10.

"I'm leaving"

"Why?" whined Jacob

I paused from putting my books away and gave him a look. "One, I have to work tomorrow. Two, why are you being a baby, I live like 10ft away from you"

"So, you could stay here like you always do"

"You act like you never see me at all"

"Might as well. You barricade yourself in your room so much"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. I'll be over after 3, okay?" I said while pinching his cheeks.

He slapped my hands away. "Alright"

I turned to Ray and Roc.

"When do you want to meet up again for tutoring?"

"Monday?" said Ray Ray

"Sure, just pick a period and I'll let your teacher know?"

"You can get us out of class?" asked Roc

"Yeah, once it's for something educational, you can skip class"

"Wow, I did not know that" said Ray Ray

I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. "Later"

I walked downstairs with Sparks right behind me. I scratched his head before I went through the door.

***End Flashback***

Isn't that nice of Ray Ray? Anyways continue :)

***Riley***

School was school. Classes went by like they always do. It was lunch now. The girls guilt tripped me into coming into the cafeteria today because while I was home the whole summer, they were at cheer camp.

I absolutely dreaded coming into the lunchroom because to me, it's utter chaos. Noise upon noise. But I did miss my little pom pom heads so that was motivation enough for me. I found them sitting around the table with the guys aka their boyfriends.

Lacey was light skinned with light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. There are freckles across her nose. She's the smallest one out of all of us (4'11) and absolutely adorable. She is a ball of energy. She's super sweet and caring. Lacey is originally from Chicago, but fell in love with LA. She goes out with Roc.

May is Asian. She was a transfer student straight from Japan. She's super pretty and has green eyes. She been here for a while but her English is still messed up sometimes. Her hair is black and is cut short, around her chin. It's actually been growing a little. When she was in Japan, she was into gymnastics and dancing. She's hilarious and I love hearing about Japan. She's one of the co-captains on the squad. She goes out with Ray Ray.

And finally, Gia. Short for Giavanna. She's Italian. She's outspoken and loud but not obnoxious. Just confident and wants to make sure you hear her. Which is why she's captain of the squad. Everyone listens to her and respects her and the result is her leading them to being state champs 3 years in a row at the cheer competitions. She has long curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. Gia used to live in NY and before that Florida. Her dad's a businessman, he follows the money. He promised they wouldn't move again before she was ready for college. She's with Prodigy.

Each of them has their own swag and we all seem to fit together. I don't how I'd get through some of my problems without them. And apparently I'm a major part of their lives too so we're stuck with eacother till we R.I.P.

But they weren't the only ones there. Amber made an appearence. Seeing her made me sick. She's the other co-captain on the squad. She practically useless. She misses practice a lot. And did I mention she was a hoe?

She is a wannabe barbie in a black girls body. Blonde hair, fake eyelashes, hella makeup, you name it, it's on her. She thinks no one knows that she's had work done but you can tell. The proportions don't match her frame and it sticks out too much. Ugh and her voice. I don't know how Jake deals with that. She sounds like she inhales helium all damn day. Hearing her talk is torture.

As I reached the table, Ray Ray pulled out a chair for me. I was between him and Lacey.

"Hey everyone"

"Hey"

Like I said, Lacey is ball of energy and she may be small but she's strong. As soon as I sat down, she gave me a gigantic hug.

"Ow, Lacey"

"Sorry, I just missed you"

"I missed you too"

We all talked but I ignored Amber. And as usual she was looking at me stink but whatever. I was talking to Roc about his grades when I heard my phone go off. I dug into my bag pocket and checked it. A text from Ray.

DOMOKING: I heard about dis mornin. Anything I dnt no?

ISLANDSWAGG: No same.

DOMOKING: Need 2 talk?

ISLANDSWAGG: Yea. L8r

DOMOKING: K

I know you're probably thinking, he has a girlfriend, why are you texting him like that?

May knows. We've even showed her the texts from both of our phones. She has nothing to worry about, because Ray is like an older brother to me. He's been a big help to me through this, giving me a guys side of this and helping sort through my thoughts. And even the girls have gotten involved. Every once in a while, we'll have sleepovers at one of their houses and they'll help me vent and give me advice and sometimes joke about if me and Jake were together.

The bell rang. All of us have a free period, coincedentially. Me and the rest of the volleyball team agreed to have a practice this period. Everyone else would hang in the bleachers.

I seperated from them and went to the locker room to change. A few of them were already in there and we greeted eachother. This team is like a family and we trust one another completely. In a couple weeks we'll be holding tryouts for new players. Some graduated so we have spots to fill.

I put my regular clothes on a locker with my bag and put on my practice jersey and shorts, elbow and knee pads, and sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my towel.

Walking out into the gym, I got blasted with the air conditioning. It just got fixed and everyone is pleased. It gets hot in here, especially if you play sports. The net was already set up and the team was already here. I was about to call the team so we could start stretching but I got interrupted by Gia shouting.

"Whoo, look at that body"

I looked over a her in the bleachers. She was laughing. I threw my towel at her. She shrieked and ducked. When she recovered, she stuck her tongue out at me.

Then I heard a whistle.

Coach Sutherland was in the middle of the court. She was an amazing coach and she treated us like equals but to an extent.

"Welcome back ladies. I hope you had a good summer, but play time is over. Let's go, strech and warm up"

We take this game seriously, but we still have a lot fun. We stretched then paired up for warm ups.

Then the real work started . Including me, the 6 starters were on one team and we played a mix of the backups and junior varsity players. I'm sort of proud to say no one likes to go up against me. It doesn't make it easier, it just makes it more fun because they have no choice.

Can you guess who won? Varsity of course! We didn't go too hard on them but we didn't go easy either. We took a break and then we were going to work out.

I walked over to the bleachers where my little audience was and climbed the steps. Gia had my towel and flung it at me but I caught it.

I dropped down on a seat and buried my face into the towel and rested my head in my knees. I was taking deep breaths when I felt someone poked my shoulder. I picked my head up and blinked from the light contrast. It was May.

"Here"

She handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks"

I downed half the bottle just as coach blew the whistle. I went back down to the floor and started doing suicides with a couple girls. Others were doing mountain climbers, lunges, or high knees.

I did about a 100 suicides (I'm pretty quick). Coach says not to do one exercise for too long so I decided to do an new exercise I saw online.

I found a even space of wall and did a handstand with my back to the wall. I did 3 sets of 15 wallsupported pushups then 3 sets of 20 kipping wall supported pushups. After finished that, I pretty much collapsed on the ground.

A couple girls came and helped me over to the bench then Gia, Lacey and Maya came running down to me. I layed flat on my back on the bleachers and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Gia

"Yeah. That was the first time I did that and it sucks"

"You shouldn't push yourself that hard"

"I'm fine. Can one of you get Coach?"

"I'm already here, Ashford"

I opened my eyes to look at her. "Can I be excused from gym next period to use the weight room?'

"Sure, but before that I want you to get a couple ice packs from the nurse"

"Okay"

She left and went back over to the other girls.

"Can you guys help me?"

"What do you need?"

"Lacey, I need you to go tell I'm tutoring Ray next period. May tell Ray that we're having our talk next period and Gia, I need you to get me the ice packs"

As soon as I finished they split up. When May was finished, she came back down and sat with me. I managed to be able to sit up but my arms and abdomen were still hurting pretty bad.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked May

"Yeah"

A few minutes later Gia came running in with 4 ice packs. They put me to lay back down and one ice pack on my forehead, one on either arm and the last one on my stomach. I flinched when it touched me.

A little while later Lacey came back. She told me that Mr. Anderson said that was fine and we talked for a little bit. Close to the end of the period. Everyone came down from the bleachers and left except for Ray. He left to change and then came back and helped me to the weight room.

In the weight room I spotted him while he bench-pressed. It was silent for a while until you he asked me, "So what happened?"

He put the bar down and sat up. I walked around and sat on the floor in front of him. "We were talking and then he mentioned Amber. He noticed how I was irritated and asked me what's wrong. I told him that it was nothing and tried walked away"

"Keep going"

"Then the she devil called so I left. He caught up to me and wanted to know why I left. I didn't answer him right away but I told him I didn't want to say anything that would make him mad or insult Amber 'cuz I know she's important to him. But he told me that I'm important too and how he doesn't want to lose me"

"Anything else?"

"I started crying and played it off as one of my mood swings"

He chuckled. "Liar"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well he told us about it and is gonna talk to Amber to see what's going on"

I snorted. "Like she'll tell the truth" I closed my eyes. "What does he even see in her?" I said quietly to myself but apparently Ray heard me.

"I don't know. Personally I think he's just using her"

"Using her?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"You know I think he likes you so I think he's going out with Amber as a cover to hide how he really feels"

"Why?"

"Maybe 'cuz he thinks you don't like him in that way"

"Or my best friend just has a bad taste in girls"

We laughed.

"That I can agree with"

{Skipping to the end of school}

Dani and I drove home. She left a hour later to go to the movies with her friends from middle school. I was in my room doing my homework when I heard a knock at my sliding glass door.

I walked over and pulled the curtain back. There stood Jacob with two bags of food. I slid the door open.

"Didn't I give you a key?"

"Yeah, but I needed help with the door"

I stepped out of the way to let him pass. Jacob pulled out Chinese food cartons, soda, and other stuff out of the bags.

"So what were you doing before I got here?"

"Homework"

"Really? -_-"

"You acting like I gave it to myself or something"

"Whatever. Now that I'm here, homework doesn't exist anymore"

"And what are we going to be doing?" I said while laying on the couch

"Acting the fool"

And that's exactly what we did. We watched movies, ate, played music like we were at a party, ran around chasing each other like we were still 5. I always have fun when he's around.

By the time we settled down it past 10. I made him help me clean up and then I went to go change into a striped tank dress with some short shorts underneath.

"Are my clothes still where I left them?" Jacob asked

"Yes"

Jacob leaves clothes here for when he spends the night. I have some at his house too.

He had put on a white wife beater and basketball shorts.

Ever since we were little, whenever we stayed the night, we slept in the same bed. It never really occured to us that it might look weird, we just got used to it.

I was in love with my bed. It was a round one. To my surprise it wasn't that hard to get down here or set up. My mattress is perfect, it was on the softer side and you'd just sink into it. My bed stuff (sheets, pillow cases, etc) were skull and bones. The only bright thing on my bed was this pillow Jake got me. It was a round green peace sign.

We both got on the bed and there was still space.

{In the middle of the night}

I randomly woke and felt like I had to go to the bathroom. When I tried to move, I felt something stopping me. I reached out to touch it and found out it was Jacob's right arm holding on to me. Tightly too but not enough to hurt me.

For some odd reason this always happens. And I always have to wake him up so that can move.

I turned on my light I had hanging above my bed. It was just enough for me to see.

"Jacob" I said while shaking him

No response.

"Jacob" I said shaking him a little harder.

A grunt.

"Jacob" I said shaking him but then I got the idea to pull his hair.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and tugged on it.

His eyes opened up enough to glare at me.

"What have I told you about pulling my hair?"

"Not to. But you wouldn't get up when I tried to wake you up the normal way"

"What did you want?"

"You to move your arm. I need to pee"

He released me and I got up and went into the bathroom.

Coming back out, it looked like he went back to sleep. I got back in bed and turned the light off.

"What time is it?"

I jumped a little. I thought he was asleep. I looked at my clock.

"3:30"

"Okay"

After that I really think he was out. I was laying there getting sleepy when I felt his arm around me again. I found that weird because after I would have him move his arm, he never put it back.

I got curious and made it seem like I fell asleep. I felt and heard him move closer. I was trying not to laugh because his hair was tickling me.

Then I felt his hand on my stomach and the funny thing is, my dress has ridden up. I'm not sure how long it stayed there because I fell asleep.

{Skipping to 6}

**Jacob**

When I woke up. Lee is always still in bed when I'm about to leave. As I got off the bed, she came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I could see her bra straps over the top.

"Hey"

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I have to go into school early. I have two projects and a paper to work on"

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all. But why?"

"I don't know. Just feel like it I guess"

"Okay. Get ready, 'cuz I'm leaving soon"

I went to shower and got ready. I was wearing a Nirvana T-shirt and cargo shorts with black and white converse.

We got into her car. Before she pulled off I asked, "Can we go to McDonalds?"

"Yeah"

I paid for everything despite her protests. She had 3 sausage, egg biscuits with cheese and orange juice. I got a couple McGriddles and coffee.

We reached the school at 7:15.

Barely anyone was here. I followed her to the library. The librarian doesn't come til about 11 so we ate in here.

When she was finished she pulled out this huge binder and started writing furiously.

I just watched her while I ate. She works really hard. That's all she ever does really.

"Is there a reason why you're watching me so hard?" she asked without looking up

"Is there a problem with me looking at you? These are my eyes, y'know"

I could see her roll her eyes but she was smiling at little.

Time passed and school was going to start in 20 minutes. Lee packed up her stuff and we walked out of the library. We wandered around and then I remembered that I needed to go to my locker.

As we reached my locker, I saw Amber waiting for me.

I walked over to her. "Hey babe"

"Hey" she said and leaned into kiss me

When she pulled back, I saw her glance at Lee. "Hi, Riley"

"Hi Amber"

You could feel the tension.

"Look. I'll see you later, okay?" Lee said

"Alright"

She walked away.

"Finally, she's gone. Why do you hang out with her anyway?"

I looked at her funny. "Why are you being so rude. First of all, she's my best friend and second if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together"

"I know that"

"So what's the problem?"

"She's just so...different. She doesn't fit with people like us"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a goth nerd. I'm a cheerleader and you're a singer and dancer. One of those things doesn't belong. And besides she's just weird. No one knows anything about her parents and she always has her nose in a book"

"Don't talk about her like that"

Every now and then me and Amber would argue. Sometimes about little things but nothing like this.

I opened my locker and searched for my history book.

"Why are you always defending her?"

I slammed my locker shut.

"Why are you always insulting her? What did she do to you?"

I stormed off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so mad right now. Amber is my girlfriend but it really gets to me when she acts all ignorant. If the differences between me and Lee really mattered, I wouldn't talk to her. The way someone dresses shouldn't let your opinion of the person be the only reason you don't like them. Let their actions and their personality show you who they really are.

Lee is the sweetest girl I have ever met. Whenever I'm having a bad day, she makes everything better.

I wasn't in the mood to go to class right now, so I headed to the music room.

The piano was calling me. I started playing a melody I was thinking of to go with this song I had just finished.

"You should be in class"

"I know"

Riley appeared next to me.

"What happened? I was coming out of the bathroom and I saw you storm off"

"I got into it with Amber"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not"

"Okay then"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I wanted to check on you. And Kirhson isn't here so why bother going"

She got up and took a guitar off the stand. She started strumming the strings. I caught onto her rhythm and moved my fingers along the keys.

I stopped hearing the guitar but kept playing. Then I felt her hands in my hair. For some strange reason I always calmed down when she did that. I turned around which messed up her rhythm.

"I wasn't finished, y'know"

I smirked at her and stood up. I pulled her into a hug, and Riley being the weirdo she is, giggled.

"And what are you laughing at?" I asked looking down at her.

"Nothing"

Mild Silence...

_Riley_

"I have an idea"

"Which would be?"

"We skip"

"How come?"

"I'm not in the mood for school anymore"

"Okay, then where do you want to go?"

"The mall"

"Why?"

"I don't know. We could look around in the stores"

"Alright, let's go"

We went back to his locker to get his bag and then we snuck out of the back. I drove us to the mall downtown.

I parked in the parking lot and we started browsing the stores. First we went to Footlocker, both of us got some shoes.

Then we went to Hot Topic. I had like 6 bags of clothes. Jacob took them and put them in the car for me.

While I was waiting for him to come back, some random dude appeared.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh I'm not. I'm waiting for my friend to come back"

"Don't all girls say that when they want the guy to leave them alone?"

"Maybe, but I'm serious"

"Prove me wrong. Mind if I wait here til your friend comes back?"

"Your decision"

He sat down.

"I'm Justin by the way"

"I'm Lee"

_Jacob_

I come back and I see Lee and this guy talking. I felt a little mad. I walked over to them.

"Hey"

Lee looked up. "See, here he is"

The guy looked at me confused. "This is your friend?"

"Yeah"

"It's a guy"

"You never asked me if it was a girl"

She stood up and came to my side.

"It was nice talking to you but we have to go"

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. She pulled me all the way to Best Buy.

Once she released me, she leant up against the wall and started breathing funny.

"Are you okay?"

Lee looked at me quickly.

"I don't know. You and the guys have been the only boys that were nice to me or talked to me"

"Come on, let's get you some food before you pass out. It's almost 1"

I put my arm around her and guided her to the food court. We got Pizza Hut and sat down.

"How are the songs coming along?"

"Good. I've been working on some to sing at the dance in a couple months"

"You're singing at the dance?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so proud of you. You guys are going to be famous one day"

"I hope so"

"I'm being serious, Jake. You guys are really good"

"A lot of it has to do with you, y'know"

"No it doesn't"

"That's where you're wrong. You are a big part of this. And the day we make it big, I gonna make sure you're right there with us"

"Stop it before you make me cry"

He chuckled.

_Riley_

We spent a couple more hours in the mall, went to the movies and then went to his house. His parents went to a small dinner party and would be back late.

I took it upon myself to cook dinner. I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. While the pasta was cooking I texted my aunt saying that I was staying over here.

30 mins later the food was done. As I was taking out the food, his doorbell rang.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know"

He went to the door and I heard, "Ah it smells good in here. What is that? Can I get some?"

**Roc.**

Soon I heard multiple footsteps coming back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Lee" said Roc

"Hi you three"

"So whatcha cookin?" asked Prod scooting over to the stove.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs"

"Can we get some?" asked Ray

"Sure. There's enough"

I took some more out and gave it to them. We took the food and ate in the living room while watching a movie.

There was a small argument who was going to wash the dishes. I wasn't in it though. Finally they decided Prod and Roc would do it since they ate seconds.

We kept watching movies until late in the night.

_Jacob_

We had been watching movies for hours. I looked over and saw Lee asleep. I told the guys I'd be right back and picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room.

I placed her on the bed and watched her squirm in her sleep. I heard her sigh slightly.

If she woke up, she'd change her clothes. One time I attempted to do it, she woke up a little and almost hit me in the face.

I got back downstairs.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, she's in my bed"

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"In my bed"

They looked at me funny.

"You're going to sleep in the bed...with her in it?"

"Yeah. We do it all the time. Since we were little"

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"Not to us"

They left it at that but Ray was still looking at me.

"What man?"

"I'm really starting to think that you like her"

"Again with this really?"

"Look, certain things have been sort of suspicious over the years man. And they don't say the same thing you do"

"I do have a girlfriend, if you haven't noticed"

"And how's that working out for you? The main thing I see y'all do is argue"

"Whatever man. We're just friends"

"Coulda fooled me" Ray mumbled but Jacob didn't hear him

Later when the guys left, I went upstairs to bed. I changed into just shorts because it was a hot night.

Lee did get up and change. She had on one of my shirts that she got for me. It had Peace Love and Rock and Roll with the different hand gestures.

I got in the bed careful not to wake her up. Right when I was about to fall out, I felt movement next to me.

Even through the darkness, I could see her tossing around in her sleep. Then I heard something like crying. I turned on my light and was surprised.

She was actually crying in her sleep. And by the look on her face, I could tell it wasn't a good dream. She looked scared.

I shook her gently to get her up. Soon her eyes opened. When they found mine, she began crying a little harder.

It wasn't very often that she had a nightmare, but when she did she was always a little sketchy the following day.

I calmed her down and wiped the tears off her face. She started getting sleepy again and soon fell asleep on my shoulder.

Lee never tells me what this nightmare is about but it's always the same thing.

In the morning

I woke up and couldn't find Riley anywhere.

While I was getting ready for school, I texted her.

iBEaMisfit: Riley where r u?

ISLANDSWAGG: morning 2 u 2. im at the diner.

iBEaMisfit: sorry i was just worried. y r u at the diner?

ISLANDSWAGG: wat do u think im doing? im working.

iBEaMisfit: y aren't u goin to school?

ISLANDSWAGG: i dnt want 2.

iBEaMisfit: fine. I'll come over after school.

ISLANDSWAGG: kk

A horn honked outside. Prod was picking everybody up today. I was last one so I was sitting in the back with Ray.

_**Skipping to Lunch**_

"I didn't see you for the rest of the day. Where did you go yesterday?" asked Amber

"I left"

"I figured that much. Where were you?"

"I was at the mall with Lee"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why. Were you. With Her. We talked about this. I thought you understood"

"I understood something, probably not what you expected. What part of 'she's my best friend AND not going anywhere do you not understand?"

"I guess every part. Don't you care about what I have to say?"

I sighed. "I do but when you insult someone that I care about, there's a problem. If you can't learn to respect Riley and our friendship...then I'm done"

"Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am"

Amber did a little prissy huff and pouted before storming off.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob

It's been a couple weeks since I broke up with Amber. My stress levels have been way down, apart from the fact that since Amber and I aren't together now, all the other girls in the school won't leave me alone.

Something funny that happened? Riley somehow managed to break her right arm. No one knows how that happened. All of us laughed at the beginning which made her ignore us for a good 2 days before she accepted our apology. The teachers allow her to use her laptop to write notes and stuff and other people to write important things.

Right now I was heading over to get help for my science test and have her check my history paper. I walked down the steps and turned the key in the lock. I found her sulking on the couch. She was fiddling with her cast, looking depressed and bored.

"Hey Lee"

"Hey" she said without looking up

"Stop touching it, you might mess it up" I sat down next her and dropped my bag on the floor.

She snorted. "My arm is broken, how much more damage can I do?"

"Good point. Do you think you'll still be able to help me study?"

"Yeah, sure. You'd just have to turn the pages for me and stuff like that"

"Okay"

5 hours later...

"I'm done"' I said putting my stuff away.

"Alright"

I did things for her while I was here. I was being her servant for the night, it's the least I could do.

She started falling asleep on my shoulder.

"You should go to sleep"

"I know. But I need to change and I can't"

"So how did you get dressed this morning?"

"Dani helped me and she's staying over at a friends house for the weekend. Nobody else will be home"

I thought it over in my head. "I'll help you. It's not like we have any other option"

"Fine"

She used her left hand to pull out some shorts and a tank top out of a drawer.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well first let's get this sling off"

I eased her arm out the sling so that I could move her arm around.

Thankfully she was wearing a really loose shirt.

I started with her right arm and slowly pulled her arm out of her sleeve. I wasn't really looking directly at her after her shirt came off.

"Now my jeans, guy"

"Don't rush me"

"Well excuse me for being sleepy. It's the stupid pain medication"

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down so that she could step out of them. I made the mistake of looking at her.

Here is a girl standing right in front of me in her bra and panties. At this moment, the fact that she's my bestfriend isn't really registering.

"Uh...um...I.."

She laughed a little.

"Is this making you uncomfortable, Jake?"

"No..."

"Come help me with this then" she said holding the tank top in front my face.

I quickly got the shirt on to cover her up. Now it was time for her shorts. I held her shorts near her feet for her to step into them. Her right foot got tangled making her lose her balance. I caught her before she could fall. I managed to stand up as she tipped over so she didn't get very far, she fell into my chest mostly.

My hands managed to grab her waist to keep her still but as she stood up straight, I found out they had went lower than I wanted them too. I quickly removed my hands from her butt and pulled her shorts up.

To make things worse, these shorts were really short and kinda tight.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"I'm lucky the season didn't start yet or I would've been screwed. How does it make me look as the captain if I can't play in the first game?!"

**(Good, new topic. Now I don't have to think about how nice her body is. DAMN!)**

"Calm down. You said so yourself, the season hasn't started yet, so everything's okay. Your arm is almost healed"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Of course I am"

She smacked me with her good arm. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed. She climbed under the covers and put her arm in a position that wouldn't hurt.

I turned off the lights and got into the bed too.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put your arm around me. It doesn't bother me, I'm just wondering"

I didn't notice I had done that.

"I don't know. I never really noticed"

I felt her roll over. I could feel her breath coming in my direction.

"How do you not notice?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe it comes from a different part of my brain"

"Like your subconscious?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you should figure out what it's trying to say"

A couple weeks later...

Riley's arm healed just in time for the start of the season.

Tonight was the first game and it was a home game. The bleachers in the school were filled with people. The girls, guys and I always sat close to the bottom near the bench so that Riley always knew we were there.

The girls walked out of the locker room. Lee was in the back. She's always serious when she comes out on the court. Our school's mascot was the Savage, so they were the Lady Savages.

They were going up against the Julia King Warriors. Both teams started stretching on either ends of the court. Soon the referee called the captains from both teams to do a coin toss.

Our school won the toss and was going first. In varsity volleyball, there are 5 games in one match. The Lady Savages have 2 so far. Julia King has 1.

Coach Sutherland called a timeout.

"Lee, how is your arm?"

"Fine"

"Then I want you to go in. Now I need you to watch number 76. She likes to play tricks so be careful"

"No problem. You know I love crushing peoples dreams on the court"

Coach Sutherland went through some more ideas before the referee blew the whistle for the game to start again.

Lee and that girl from the other team were having their own battle. Every time the ball went up in the air from The Warriors, Lee was there to send it back.

After an eternity, the game ended 4-1. There was going to be a celebration party and there is no way I'm letting Lee miss it.

I already told the girls to get her dressed and meet us at the party. They were letting her think that we were just going to eat and hang out.

(At the party)

Music was blaring out the speakers. It was hot, the lights were almost completely off and people were all over the place.

I was in the backyard sitting around with some people. I heard the sliding door close and a person sit next to me on the stairs.

Since it was dark back here, I couldn't tell who it was until they spoke.

"Why do you think I'd want to be here?"

"To be honest I wasn't thinking about that. You can't stay away from things like this forever"

"You could've at least asked me"

"If I did you would've said no and hid somewhere"

"Good point"

"Come on, stay here a little while. I won't let anything happen to you"

"Fine"

I felt her head on my shoulder.

"Will you feed me?"

I chuckled. "When we leave"

I got Lee inside, not that she did any dancing. I took her to the kitchen to get her something to drink. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

I managed to keep her here for over an hour so I figured I take her to eat now. I texted the guys and told them to meet us at McDonalds whenever they were ready.

We were only there for 30 minutes when I saw Prodigy walk through the door with Gia.

"What's up y'all?" he said walking over to the table. He tried taking some of Lee's fries.

"No!" she said smacking his hand away.

He put his hands up in surrender and went to get his own food while Gia sat down next to Lee.

Soon after that, the others got here and started making a whole bunch of noise. I glanced over at Lee and she looked way happier.

Lee and I got home at midnight. I stayed over at her place again. Being the annoying best friend that I am, I shoved her after she walked in making her stumble. She turned around and shoved me back.

Next thing you know we're fighting. Stuff is getting knocked over and we're bumping into stuff.

We both fall on the floor with her on my back. She's pushing me down, trying to keep me from getting up. I roll over, so now she's straddling me. I start tickling her and she's laughing so hard I'm able to throw her off me.

After she calmed down, I picked her up and bear hugged her. She grunted slightly and sighed. I looked down and she had this huge smile on her face.

"I hate you" she said with a laugh

"I love you too" I said and kissed her on the forehead


	7. Chapter 7

_Jacob_

Don't be mad at me, but...I'm back with Amber. I don't have anything to say really. She just called me one day and begged me to take her back. She said she would try to accept Riley. I wanted to believe her and gave her a second chance.

Everything has been basically the same.

Today everybody is going to the movies...and I mean everybody which includes Riley. I convinced her to come. It's the movies, you don't have to talk, cuz I know she doesn't want to talk to Amber.

_Riley_

I'd do anything for Jacob but this is pushing it. He got me to agree to go to the movies with everybody with Amber being there as well.

You can't imagine how I felt when I found out that he got back with Amber. Excuse the dramatics but it was like part of my soul died. I'm serious. Without her in the picture, I thought there would be a better chance for Jacob and I to get closer.

We all met at the theater. We were going to go see the new G.I. Joe movie.

Everything was going okay, we got food and went into the theater and claimed two rows (the theater isn't that wide but it holds a lot of people)

So the movie is more than halfway done and I had to go to the bathroom. I was gone for less than 10 minutes and when I came back, from where I was standing, I could see that Amber had taken my seat next to Jacob, when she was already sitting next to him. I know she only did it to be a spiteful bitch.

I wasn't even going to bother starting anything, I was beyond fed up with this.

I texted May, Gia and Lacey that I was leaving. I instantly got a text back telling me to wait in the lobby. I did as I was told and leant up against a wall and placed my duffel bag at my feet.

They appeared a few minutes later.

"What do you mean you're leaving? What happened?"

"The she devil took my seat"

"Then tell her to move"

"No. I'm sick and tired of her little childish games. I'm done"

"Done? Like you're done letting her get to you"

"No, I mean I'm done with the whole situation. He got back with her, which means he cares about her a lot. And if she wants him so bad, she can have him"

We stayed there bickering for 15 minutes before I ended the whole conversation and left.

I wandered around and ended up in the park. There were some people playing some instruments and they sounded really good. A small crowd was around them. I climbed into a nearby tree and sat high above the ground, letting the music calm my nerves.

_Jacob_

The movie ended and the lights came back on. I looked around and I only saw the guys and Amber. We left the theater and went into the lobby. We found 3 of the 4 missing girls.

"Hey y'all. Where's Lee?" asked Prod

"She left a half hour ago" said Gia

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask that ho? After all it is her fault" said Lacey

Roc quickly went over and stood near Lacey just in case.

"What are you talking about?"

"Little Miss Plastic Surgery over there sat in Lee's seat when she went to the bathroom. Lee took the high road and told us she was going to leave because she didn't have time to deal with this mess" Lacey said glaring directly at Amber

"We tried to get her to stay but she didn't want to listen to us" said May

"All three of us have been calling her for 20 minutes but she won't answer the phone" Gia added

I pulled out my phone and tried calling her myself. No answer.

"Baby, forget her. We'll have more fun without her anyways" said Amber pushing herself up on me.

"Don't start this again"

"What? I'm being honest"

"You told me you were going to try. Why did you take her seat when you were already sitting next to me?"

"Huh, I don't know. I figured she could sit somewhere else I guess" Amber said nonchalantly

I sighed. I took Amber's hands off me and walked towards the exit.

"Jacob, where are you going?" she called after me

"To look for Lee"

"So you're just going to leave me here to go find your little flunkie?"

"I guess so"

"If you walk out that door, then we're done"

I just turned and left, and everyone else came with me.

"Do you guys know where she went?"

"No clue"

I texted Riley, hoping she'd answer.

iBEaMisfit: We've been calling you for almost an hour, where are you?

ISLANDSWAGG: The park. What do you want?

iBEaMisfit: All of us were worried. Stay there, we want to talk. What part of the park are you in?

ISLANDSWAGG: Just follow the music

Follow the music?

We all headed towards the park. We did what she said and ended up near a big crowd gathered around a small stage.

We looked around for her but didn't see her until I spotted her standing next to a tree.

I looked back at the rest of them and they urged me to go by myself.

I walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"What happened?"

"She took my seat out of spite. She did it to say that I don't belong there or pretty much anywhere you are"

"Lee -"

"I'm not finished" She moved away from the tree and got close to me. She was tugging on my shirt and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Look. If she makes you happy...then I'll deal with it"

"So, are you going to get along?"

"No. I'm over trying to exist around her and fight for your attention"

"Fight for my attention? What are you saying?"

"That I'm not going to make you choose. I did it for you."

She went over to her bag and pulled out a skateboard. She put her bag over her shoulder and faced me.

"Just so you know, this is why I broke my arm. I was learning how to ride it" she said before walking off.

I caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Please don't do this"

She turned around. Her eyes were red and a couple tears were sliding down her face.

"I don't have any other choice. You just don't get it"

I reached out and wiped her face, but it seemed like it only made her cry harder.

"Then explain it to me"

"I can't. You have to figure it out. It won't change anything if I do." She wiggled her hand out of mine. "Not even the way you feel about me" she mumbled so low I almost didn't hear it.

I didn't try to stop her this time as she walked away, nothing I could say would. The amount of pain I could see in her eyes spoke for her. Something caused her to feel this way...something I did.

I stood there and watched as she disappeared into the throng of people watching the show on the stage. I was silent on the way home, thinking about what she said.

I let myself believe that everything was fine, eventhough there were times when I knew something was wrong. I didn't notice what was going on right in front of me.

I was too blind.

It didn't hit me until I got to my room, that I may have just lost my best friend.


End file.
